brickleberryfandomcom-20200213-history
Armoogeddon, Part 1
'Armoogeddon, Part 1 '''is the comic book sequel to the series finale of Brickleberry, which was Season 3's episode 13 Global Warning. It was released on July 20th, 2016 (originally slated for a week before but delayed for concealed reasons), which was more than a year after the air date of the TV series' finale. While Steve was last seen being dragged away by cows into slavery in the series finale, the comic book explained that Steve was rescued by Dr. Kuzniak. Because Comedy Central cancelled the series on the cliffhanger of the cows killing off the main cast and enslaving Steve, Season 4 could not be made and instead a 4-issue comic book series took its place, starting with this one. Plot Synopsis Background Because of Woody Johnson's carbon dioxide emissions back from the show's series finale, alien cows have now killed off most of the human race and took over the earth. Any human is now subject to being killed by cows with laser guns because the cows are angry at them for having used cows for food and dairy (historically humans have done this for millennia), and the earth in the future is spilled with millions of human skulls. It seems that humans have waged war against the cows but lost. What Happens in the Comic Book The comic begins 30 years after the series finale episode in 2045. 2 cows armed with laser guns are searching for an alleged human underground base their leader claims to exist, while arguing with each other that one of the cows is racist since he's unhappy with his daughter dating an Angus cow, then Future Steve encounters 2 cows, killing 1 and knocking out the other before driving away with their green "Glowtonium" on his motorcycle to go meet back at the human underground base. Dr. Kuzniak uses a time machine (that runs on Microsoft Windows) to send Steve Williams to go back to the year 2015 to kill Woody Johnson so that the cows can't take over. Steve, Jorge and Dr. Kuzniak are the only humans left alive and have formed their own underground base. Because Dr. Kuzniak doesn't want any Microsoft version after Windows 7 since everything after that is inferior, the time machine is taking 50 minutes to load. The cows find out the location of their base thanks to Steve logging onto Facebook. The cows barge into their base and kill Jorge, while Steve manages to travel back to 2015 through a press-button stick. The cows capture Kuzniak and bring him in to their leader, the Bovine Overlord, who manages to sweet talk Kuzniak into giving up the rest of his time-travel sticks with a bunch of "please"s. The Bovine Overlord, fearful that Woody's assassination will make the earth's CO2 levels too low for cows to take over the planet, orders that one on his side be sent back to save Woody and stop Future Steve. Future Bobby, revealed to have become a BDSM sex slave for the cows, volunteers to go back since he wants to keep having sexual intercourse with the cows. As Future Steve arrives in the year 2015, he then raises his arm cannon, but rather than shooting bullets, it instead fires T-shirts because Future Steve was too stupid to choose a real weapon. Denzel then steals Future Steve's time-traveling stick and disappears. Future Bobby meanwhile asks Bodean and the present-time Bobby for help. Back at the Brickleberry ranger station, Future Steve tries killing Woody by hitting his face with lethally thick T-shirts to death and Woody is defenseless (because Malloy stole his gun and sold it to the Gun Buyback Program for only $30, even though according to Woody the guns cost $500 each). Future Bobby however kicks Future Steve in the face and rescues Woody. On the last page, it turns out that Denzel actually teleported back to the Nativity of Jesus Christ. He uses a bicycle chain to lash out at the gift bringers so that he can abduct baby Jesus, officially claiming Jesus Christ as his son now. Please proceed to this page to find out what happens next. Trivia * Future Steve's appearance is a parody of Snake Plissen in ''Escape from New York. * Future Bobby's appearance is a parody of the characters from Mad Max. * The time-travel assassination plot is a direct spoof of the Terminator ''films. Waco O'Guin joked this is "like a retarded ''Terminator". * Future Steve should be at least 62 or older, since Steve was revealed to be in his young 30s in "Amber Alert", which was near the end of Season 3. Category:Comic Books Category:Armoogeddon Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Woody Category:Episodes focusing on Bobby Possumcods